The present invention relates to an X-ray fluorescence analyzer mainly aimed at outdoor elementary analysis, such as archaeological sample examination, criminal field searches, fire patrol searches, and scrap article inspection, etc.
1. Related Art
Archaeological sample examination, criminal field searches, fire patrol searches, and scrap article inspection etc., are often performed outside.
Also, criminal field searches and fire patrol searches are carried out day and night regardless of the time. There are cases where other operations are carried out while the elementary analysis is being performed and operators are often forced to carry out analysis under bad conditions, such as with noise or under bad visibility.
In the case of a portable X-ray fluorescence analyzer comprising a measurement head and a host, in order to make ordinary operations efficient there are two operators, one for arranging the measurement head facing towards a sample, and another operating the host of the analyzer to collect measurement data, and the two operators cooperate with each other to perform measurement.
When arranging the measurement head facing towards a sample, as disclosed in Japanese Patent laid open No. Hei. 11-304733, a microswitch for operating a safety interlock is turned on to performed positional alignment.
Next, an operator on the measurement head side notifies the completion of the arrangement of the measurement head to an operator on the host side. The operator on the host side then notifies the start of the measurement, and actually operates to start measurement.
When measurement of one sample is completed, the operator on the host side notifies the completion of measurement to the operator on the measurement head side.
Upon receiving the sign, the operator on the measurement head side starts arrangement for the next sample measurement. These communications are repeated during the operation.
X-rays cannot be measured with the naked eye, and whether or not X-rays are actually irradiated from the measurement head can only be determined according to the information from the operator on the host side, who is issuing the start and stop measurement instructions.
The safety of the operator on the head side is maintained by a safety interlock structure, utilizing the microswitch mounted on the measurement head housing.
Namely, hardware functions not to irradiate X-rays externally as long as the position adjustment, for turning the microswitch on, of the measurement head and the sample is not carried out. Therefore the operator on the measurement head side can maintain safety by themselves.
The difficulty of the position adjustment of the measurement head and the sample differs depending on the shape, state, fixed position, etc. of the sample. Accordingly, the period of time required for the position adjustment varies according to the case.
Under these circumstances, it is necessary for the operator on the measurement head side and the operator on the host side to call out to each other or exchange some kind of signs to cooperate with each other well. However, a portable X-ray fluorescence analyzer is often used under bad conditions, such as in a noisy environment or under bad visibility. In this case, the operators cannot exchange words or signs smoothly, and working efficiency decreases.
The present invention has as its object to provide a portable X-ray fluorescence analyzer having high working efficiency, to solve the above described problems.
To resolve the above problems, the portable X-Ray fluorescence analyzer of the present invention comprises drive delay means for outputting a signal to shutter driving means 3 after a fixed period of time has elapsed after the measurement start instruction signal from the measurement control instruction means 5 is input, and display means for displaying that the X-ray fluorescence analyzer is performing measurement during the period from when the measurement start instruction signal is input from the measurement control instruction means until the measurement stop instruction signal is input.
Also, the portable X-ray fluorescence analyzer, utilizing principles of an X-ray fluorescence method, is made up of an X-ray tube applied with high voltage for generating X-rays, a shutter for shielding against X-ray beam generated by the X-ray tube and irradiated to a sample to be measured, a solenoid for opening and closing the shutter, a semiconductor detector (SSD) for detecting secondary X-rays, generated as a result of x-ray beam irradiation to the sample to be measured, a measurement start/stop switch or a measurement control program for instructing start and stop of measurement, a signal delay circuit for outputting a signal to the solenoid after a fixed period of time has elapsed after the measurement start instruction signal from the measurement start/stop switch or the measurement control program is input, an LED or a lamp for displaying that the X-ray fluorescence analyzer is performing measurement during the period from when the measurement start instruction signal is input from the measurement start/stop switch or the measurement control program, until the measurement stop instruction signal is input, and display means such as a monitor of the personal computer.
When the operator on the host side instructs start of measurement, the display means immediately displays that the X-ray fluorescence analyzer is performing measurement, and after a delay of a fixed period of time, a shutter opens.
Namely, the operator on the measurement head side can have a delay for the fixed period of time, from recognizing measurement start, until primary X-rays are irradiated outward from the analyzer.
Also, when the operator on the host side instructs to stop measurement, the display means immediately displays that the X-ray fluorescence analyzer has stopped measurement, and the shutter is closed at the same time to stop outward irradiation of X-rays.